kosovoiskosovofandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Empireball
ジャパンボール帝国 |image = ImperialJapan.png |Government = |personality = Awkward, anime lover, imperialist, violent, sadist, lonely|language = Japanese |type = Asian Japonic |affiliation = |religion = Shintoismball Buddhismball |capital = Tokyoball |friends =None Chinatangle (sometimes) |enemies = [[Chinaball|'COMMUNIST!!!']] NPTOball [[North Koreaball|'KIMICHI!!!']] Who you? Dale scare me huh? [[Japanese Kamchatkaball|'My']] [[Japanese Micronesiaball|'USERESS']] [[Japanese Koreaball|'MINIONS']] |likes = Removing communist, nintendo, computer games, colonies, A6M Zero, technology, Sony, Mitsubishi, Toyota |hates = communist, communism|predecessor = Japanball South Koreaball Kamchatkaball Micronesiaball |government = Totalitarian military dictatorship under an absolute monarchy |status = Dead |successor = South Japanball Koreaball Hokkaidoball Ryukyuball}} Empire of Japanball was a rather short-lived empire in East Asia. He is a Nazi, and he loves that fact. However, Sony and Nintendo cannot into existence in his clay. History In 1895, Japan became an empire. Soon, he went into WW2 , and died. A less nazi state was proclaimed after. When global communication went down completely on New Year, Japan saw this as an opportunity to rebuild his empire. He quickly took S. Korea, since it was highly technological in nature and had a rather weak army. The reason how Japan did this so effortlessly, despite being "high-tech" is still a mystery. Later , the Korean Wall was built and enforced by his military to prevent South Koreans from fleeing into North Koreaball His recent actions of racial oppression and mistreatment of his population has sparked up rebellions and a full out Civil War. Suddenly, he had a coup that resulted in the death of his military dictator, killing him. Currently, Hokkaidoball is planning to restore him with his state ideology as national socialism or fascism, and he will take over the world. Literally. Relationships Friends He just goes like NEVEL!!! Neutral * Chinatangle - Of communist, but of hatings china. Howevel, he is my folmel rivar in poritics. Enemies * Chinaball - COMMIE!!!! I THOUGHTED THAT RUO WELE ARREADY OF DEAD, AND NOW YUO TAKE OVEL MEH RYUKYU? WHAT OF HERR CHING CHONG? ONE DAY I WIRR RAPINGS YUO RIKE NANKING AND YUO WIRR BE MY PUPPET AGAIN HAHAHA!!!!!!!!! * NPTOball - HAHA WAH YUO OF DALE GRORIOUS NIPPON TO JOIN YOU HUH? YUO ALE ARR WEAK AS HERR BERIEVE OL NOT HAHA. AND WHY THE HERR ARE YUO ACCEPT GAY COMMUNIST CHICOM TO JOIN YOU? WTF? * North Koreaball - NOT EVEN TO BE CONSIDELED IMPORTANT. YUO SEE, I OCCUPY YUOR SOUTH, AND SHE FORROW WHATEVEL THE FUCK I WANT. ALSO, YUO CANNOT RIBERATE YUOL SOUTH ANYMOLE. * United Malaysian Confederationball - Who you? Dale scare me huh? *' My USERESS MINIONS' - FORROW WHATEVEL I OF SAYINGS, OK? AND DONT EVEL BRAME ME IF I WIRR OF TAKES YUOR PEOPRE TO WORK FOR ME. Colonies * Japanese Koreaball * Japanese Micronesiaball * Japanese Kamchatkaball Gallery Images Chinaball vs Japanese Empireball.png Japanese Empire flag.png Comics }} Category:East Asia Category:Asia Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:Shinto Category:Japonic Category:Empire Category:Nazi Category:Fascist Category:Dictatorship Category:Characters Category:Asian Category:Buddhist Category:Totalitarian Category:Red White Category:Communist Removers Category:Japanese Empireball Category:North Pacific Category:Altaic Category:Japanese Category:Oceania Category:Oceanian Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Pacific Category:Absolute Category:Monarchy Category:Kingdom Category:North Asia Category:South Pacific Category:Mindist Removers